


A Weapon Against Heat

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [18]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Australia, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Ice Cream, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “How did you manage to live here for 11 years?” Kaidan asked, wiping his sweaty hands on his T-shirt.





	A Weapon Against Heat

“How did you manage to live here for 11 years?” Kaidan asked, wiping his sweaty hands on his T-shirt.

“I… don’t know. I guess you just get used to it.” Lianne replied, her Australian accent much more noticeable that usual. 

“And  _ this _ is winter?” Kaidan checked, still unable to believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah, believe it or not. Luckily, us Brisbanites have found the ultimate weapon against heat.”

“Have you now?” Kaidan chuckled as Lianne took his hand and led him down the street to a small café crammed between a fancy restaurant and a beauty salon. 

“I remember whenever it was my or Quill’s birthday, we’d save up a little bit of money and eat here. The owner must’ve felt sorry for us, since he always gave us a discount or a free milkshake.” She explained as they entered.  

“Welcome to ‘The Milky Way’. What can I get you?” The kindly-looking old man at the counter said as he glanced up.

“Let’s see… I’ll have a bubble-gum flavoured icecream and a vanilla milkshake please. What about you, Kaidan?”

Kaidan stared at the menu painted on the wall above the counter before making his choice.

“I’ll have… an almond icecream and another vanilla milkshake please.” 

“All right, do you want that in a cup or cone? And will you be eating in or out?” The man asked, pulling on some plastic gloves.

“Two cones, please. We’ll be eating in.” Lianne replied, as the man passed her a number. She guided Kaidan to a small table by the window and they sat down.

“Seriously, bubble gum?” Kaidan chuckled.

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘till you try it.” Lianne said, “Trust me, the blue tongue is more than worth it.”


End file.
